


Milked Dry And Boneless

by CarnivalMirai



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Will Graham, Doctor Hannibal Lecter, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Medical Procedures, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Prostate Examinations, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: “I had a doctors appointment today.” Will says. “You know, at that age where you need an exam for a certain type of cancer men can get?” Jimmy gives a knowing grin, already putting together the pieces. Poor Will must have felt so humiliated. “Oh, that’s not the only thing,” He says, ordering another shot, “he was unfairly handsome too.”Or: Will goes for a prostate examination and has... a very good time.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 515





	Milked Dry And Boneless

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd as usual bc we die like men. Do let me know of any typo but the chances are I won't fix them LOL

Will has never been  _ so nervous  _ in his entire life. As a criminal profiler… he’s experienced some shit. But waiting in the hospital waiting room to have a prostate exam… is by far  _ the  _ scariest shit he’s ever anticipated. 

So here he is, sitting on a chair, leg bouncing up and down nervously as he stares at the clock, which seems to be moving so, so slowly. He waits patiently for his name to be called, the tick of the clock loud and ringing in his ear as he lets out a nervous breath. 

Then, the door opens. 

“Will Graham?” Will’s head whips around and  _ oh god,  _ this doctor is  _ gorgeous.  _ Swallowing thickly, Will stands up and follows him into the examination room. “Take a seat, make yourself comfortable.” The Doctor closes the door behind them and flicks the lock closed. “I’m Doctor Hannibal Lecter.”  _ Hannibal,  _ Will thinks as the Doctor snaps on a new pair of gloves,  _ the name just rolls so well off the tongue.  _ “It says here you’re down for a prostate examination, is that correct?” The question nearly goes completely past Will, but quickly, he nods. 

“Err— yes, that’s right.” Will reclines against the medical bed, a trembling sigh leaving his lips as he forces himself to relax. 

“It will be uncomfortable at first, but take a deep breath and relax. It will be over quickly.” Will nods, biting his lip. “I will give you this, if you could go behind the curtain and put this on, please.” Doctor Lecter hands Will a disposable hospital gown, which Will takes behind the curtain to change into. 

God, the doctor is utterly  _ stunning.  _ With high cheekbones and a sharp jawline and piercing eyes, Will already knows he’ll be melting under Doctor Lecter’s touch. Quickly, he changes and folds his clothes into a pile, setting them on the cabinet at the side of the bed. Doctor Lecter turns around as soon as he hears the rustle of the fabric curtain and smiles as Will emerges. 

“Lie down on the bed, come right to the end, and make yourself comfortable.” He instructs, gesturing back to the bed as he stands up from his desk chair. Quietly, Will clambers back onto the bed and lays back on the bed. Doctor Lecter stands at the foot of the bed, a bottle of lube in his hand. “If you could open your legs for me, please.” Will’s trembling thighs part and he swallows thickly, watching as Doctor Lecter opens the lube and squeezes a generous amount onto gloved fingers. 

Will’s eyes flutter shut as he anticipates the touch of the doctor’s fingers, but still, it takes him by surprise as Doctor Lecter rubs the pad of his finger against his rim. “Ahh--! M-mhh…” Will gasps, eyes flying open as a hand comes to clamp over his mouth to stop a completely and utterly  _ sexual  _ moan from erupting again. “S-sorry…” Will apologises, beyond embarrassed as his face flusters red, right to the tips of his ears. 

Utter shame floods his body-- his doctor is opening him up for a prostate examination and all he can do is  _ moan.  _ But he can’t help it— not only is the Doctor fucking handsome, but he also  _ knows  _ how to use those fingers. 

“It’s a natural reaction, nothing to be ashamed of.” Hannibal explains, though thoroughly delighted by the soft noise as he presses his finger in through the ring of muscle. This patient is shy, Hannibal has realised, and endearingly so, too. Hannibal can tell he’s trying to hold back more noises-- and they seem to be noises of pleasure rather than discomfort. Hannibal can’t help but wonder how many more noises he can pull from this man. 

Hannibal pushes in a second finger and the moan it pulls from Will can only be destroyed as  _ whorish _ , much to Hannibal’s amusement. The younger man’s thighs tremble as his fingers probe his ass. Hannibal knows he should be getting on with the examination. He should just go straight for Will’s prostate. But  _ damn,  _ he can’t resist a bit of teasing. 

“Hnn—!” Will mewls, stomach clenching and limbs shaking as a second digit pushes in.  _ Fuck,  _ Will doesn’t even know if he’s moaning at the unintentional pleasure, or the fact that Doctor Lecter is ethereal, or both. He can’t look him in the eye, he’s so embarrassed by the noises Doctor Lecter has coaxed from him. He’s here for a  _ prostate exam,  _ not a good fuck, but Will would be lying if he said that hadn’t crossed his mind. 

Hannibal smirks from behind his surgical mask as he spreads his fingers and just brushes the edge of his prostate. He watches as Will bites his lip and lets out a strangled moan, fingers digging into the sheets. 

“There will be a bit of discomfort, but any sort of bodily reaction towards the stimulation is completely normal.” Hannibal reminds him as he digs his fingers again into his prostate. Well, it’s really not, because it’s supposed to be a prostate examination, not a prostate massage. So admittedly, he’s having far more fun fingering Will than he should be. But who can blame him, when a man so pretty walks into his medical room and lets out the most heavenly mewl at the smallest of touches?

Will is trying his  _ best  _ not to let such embarrassing noises leave him, but  _ god,  _ just the sight of Doctor Lecter between his legs is enough to rip a small whine from him. Then coupled with long, skilful fingers, Will never stood a chance. He shouldn’t be thinking like this— Hannibal is his doctor. This is a medical appointment, not an appointment at the brothel. Though, with hands like his Will doesn’t doubt that Hannibal would be very popular among clients if this  _ were  _ a brothel. 

Hannibal’s fingers begin to prod more insistently at Will’s prostate, but only half his mind is actually focussed on the medical examination. The other half? Well, that’s focussed solely on Will’s expression-- with his eyes screwed shut and his lip tugged between his teeth and his hands gripping the sheets, coupled with those luscious moans that he’s so desperately trying to keep buried down… they only spur the doctor on.

“Try to relax for me, Will,” comes Hannibal’s sultry voice as Will keens at a particularly forceful knock to his sweet spot, but it’s difficult to relax when he’s in such a…  _ compromising  _ position with a gorgeous doctor between his thighs. Stiffly, he nods, cock twitching as precome drools from the top, threatening to trickle down and pool on his belly. God, he shouldn’t be so hard from a prostate examination— this is all just  _ not very appropriate,  _ but Will can’t bring himself to care, not when the hot doctor so insistently rubs his prostate. 

“D-Doctor…” Will shakily mewls, lifting his hips and rocking back against his hand.

“It’s alright, Will. Relax. The discomfort will soon dissipate.” Hannibal says, though he knows full well it is absolutely not discomfort that Will is feeling. His rim is pink and slightly swollen with abuse, fluttering tightly around his fingers as Will lets out the most heavenly noises.

“A-haaaa… nngh… mmhhh…” Will can’t hold back his noises anymore, and as he glances down, he catches a hint of smugness in Hannibal’s face as a third finger slides in and stretches him wide. Will almost  _ wails  _ at how good it feels as Hannibal angles the tips of his fingers to dig right into his sweet spot, bullying that sensitive bundle of nerves. His cock is positively leaking, twitching against his stomach with every touch to his prostate. 

Hannibal could have been done with this examination already, but when he sees Will writhing, struggling to hold back moans, he can’t help but continue crooking his fingers right into where Will is most sensitive. He notices the way Will’s thighs tremble and his hips jerk with every touch, his cock bouncing against his stomach, leaking profusely at the tip. Angling his hand a bit more, he digs his thumb into the soft skin between his puckered rim, just under his balls. 

It’s like a jolt of electricity coursing under Will’s skin when Hannibal presses into that soft spot of skin just above his hole. He yelps, his whole body trembling, hands grasping at the sheets to ground himself as he feels his cock twitch, coming all over his stomach and spurting up his body. His breaths are heavy and laboured as he throws his head back, and he can just feel Doctor Lecter’s hand as it pushes the hospital gown up a little, as if to admire his mess— the smug bastard. 

Will looks absolutely stunning as he tosses his head back in pleasure, as a blissful wave of orgasmic high floods his body. His hips tremble and flex and he can’t resist as he pushes the hem of the hospital gown up slightly to see the mess Will has made. A proud smirk covers his face as Will’s cock, pretty and pink and wet, convulses with his orgasm. 

His laboured breaths eventually slow to soft shudders and deep inhales as Will’s grip on the bed sheets loosens. He just manages to register Doctor Lecter’s fingers as they pull out as he lies there, boneless against the bed. “Everything seems normal.” Doctor Lecter says, pulling off his gloves. “Normal shape, normal size, normal…  _ reactions…”  _ Will shivers at that sultry, low voice as he forces himself to open his eyes.

Will hears the rustling of a packet, then, what is probably a wet wipe, swipes over his belly, cleaning up the come that has pooled there before moving down to his ass to clean the excess lube. “I will finish up the paperwork which will be ready for you once you’ve gotten changed.” Doctor Lecter adds with a charming smile that snatches Will’s breath away. 

Will can only nod as he forces himself to sit up, face red with embarrassment at what just happened. Quietly, he picks up his clothes and scurries behind the curtain to change back into them. When he comes back out, Doctor Lecter hands him his paperwork with another one of those utterly charismatic smiles. 

“Have a good day, Will.” 

*** 

Will is barely paying attention to anything else that day as he teaches his classes. Every free moment he gets he spends thinking about the gorgeous doctor whose fingers were up his ass, feeling around, and bringing him to the most wonderful orgasm. Many times, in fact, he’s had to pull himself away from his thoughts. The only thing more embarrassing than orgasming at a prostate examination would be an erection in front of his class. 

Beverly seems to notice how out of it Will looks today. 

“Hey,” she greets, coming into Will’s classroom as he marks papers. Will looks up and greets her with a half smile. “You look like you’ve had a long day.” 

_ “Long  _ doesn’t even scratch the surface.” Murmurs Will, putting down his pen to rub his temple. 

“Well. Me and the boys are going out for drinks. You should come with us, help you loosen up a bit.” She suggests, but Will shakes his head. 

“Think I’ll pass.” He mumbles, sighing. 

“Oh come on, come out with us.” She encourages, squeezing his shoulder to give him a bit of a shake. “You look like you need a drink.” And to be honest, she’s not wrong. He definitely  _ does  _ need a drink after that encounter with Doctor Lecter. 

“Okay fine, I’ll come.” He relents with a sight much to Beverly’s delight. 

“Good. We’re leaving in thirty.” 

***

Will loathes nights out, but on this particular day, he definitely needs it. 

“Another shot, please.” He murmurs after having downed another finger of whisky. 

“Damn, Will,” Jimmy huffs, “the amount of whiskey you’re downing tells me you’ve had a hard day.” He muses. 

“And I thought  _ my  _ day was hard.” Adds Brian. 

“My day wasn’t the only thing that was hard.” Murmurs Will into his shot glass before downing it. 

“Wait  _ what _ ?” Beverly’s brows raised, intrigued. “Care to elaborate?” 

“I had a doctors appointment today.” Will says. “You know, at that age where you need an exam for a certain type of cancer men can get?” Jimmy gives a knowing grin, already putting together the pieces. Poor Will must have felt so humiliated. “Oh, that’s not the only thing,” He says, ordering another shot, “he was unfairly handsome too.” Beverly almost spits out her drink. 

“I never pegged you to be the type.” 

“To what, get off on my doctor’s hand?” Will huffs bitterly, downing another shot. 

“Well yes, but I meant finding someone good looking.” Beverly elaborates. “You just don’t seem the type.” 

“Neither did I until today.” A few more fingers of whiskey down the line has Will a little more loose lipped than usual. “He really knows how to use his hands… god, and his fingers were so long and—“ 

_ “Okay  _ too much information.” Brian cringes, ordering another drink. 

The bell on the front door rings just at that moment, catching Will’s attention. But something that catches his attention even more—  _ is Doctor Lecter.  _ Will literally spits his drink out and almost drops the glass, eyes wide with surprise as he swallows dryly. Oh  _ god,  _ that three piece suit. Will can barely imagine the fact that that is the same man he saw in hospital scrubs just hours ago. Fuck, does he look absolutely delectable in that suit. 

“What? What just—“ Beverly turns her head to see what— or  _ who  _ Will is staring at. “Is that him?” Stiffly, Will nods, and Brian and Jimmy turn to stare too. 

“Wow.” Jimmy murmurs. “I see the appeal.” 

“Stop staring so hard!” Exclaims Will as three heads turn to stare down the doctor’s broad form and tall body. But it’s too late, for Doctor Lecter has already turned and spotted them. They make eye contact, and quickly, Will ducks his head shamefully as Doctor Lecter smiles softly, taking a seat at the other end of the bar. 

“You should talk to him.” Beverly suggests, giving him a nudge to the shoulder. 

_ “Bev!  _ I am already embarrassed enough from this morning, I don’t need to be embarrassed again.” Hisses Will, just as Doctor Lecter comes over. 

“Will. It’s a pleasure to bump into you here.” 

*** 

Hannibal needs to destress after such a long day. Patients are demanding and in general, his work is even more demanding. But one patient stood out today— Will Graham. 

So one could imagine Hannibal’s surprise when he walks into the bar to see that very same man staring back at him just before Will dips his head. Hannibal just smiles and takes a seat at the end of the bar. Hopefully, he can get this man to come home with him tonight. 

Hannibal stands up and cautiously makes his way over. He catches the end of Will recounting this morning's appointment, if his assumption is correct. 

“Will. It’s a pleasure to bump into you here.” Will almost jumps out of his skin as he whips his head around, face tinted pink with a fluster that colours his cheeks and ears. 

“D-Doctor Lecter.” Will swallows nervously. “What umm… what are you doing here?” 

“I often come for a few drinks after a long shift.” Hannibal explains. “What brings you here?” Hannibal swiftly takes the empty beside Will, indicating his intention to stay there. 

“A long day at work… too.” Will huffs, ordering another whiskey. 

“I’d like to know more about you, Will.” Hannibal says, staring at Will with the most soft, smitten eyes. He doesn’t waste any time in conversation Will realises.

“There’s… not a lot to me.” Mumbles Will. “I teach at the FBI academy and… I like dogs?” Hannibal lets out an amused huff, the corner of his lip turning up into a smile. “I’m not really that interesting.” 

“Teaching at the FBI? And you think you’re not interesting? I happen to find you fascinating.” Hannibal smiles and Will feels his breath catch in his throat as he bites the inside of his cheek.  _ God, he’s shamelessly flirty.  _

“Oh— well… it’s really not much. I just train others to  _ be  _ FBI…” Will says sheepishly, unable to process the compliment. “Sometimes I follow my boss out to crime scenes to profile but… that’s about it.” Hannibal’s gaze flits up as he smiles subtly at Beverly, Jimmy and Brian, who stand up to leave, unbeknownst to Will. Beverly winks and waves to the back of Will’s head, who is still trying not to ramble about his job. 

“Sounds like a difficult job.” Hannibal says. “No wonder you’re here with another shot of whiskey.” Will gives him an amused smile as he orders another shot. He’s beginning to loosen up around Hannibal— it must be the alcohol. 

“Can’t be as difficult as yours.” Will murmurs, head a little light with whiskey. “At least I get a day off every so often. I’m surprised you even have time to be here.” 

“While I don’t often get days off… that doesn’t stop me from making time to be here.” Hannibal points out. “Especially if it’s  _ you  _ I’m here for.” Will swallows, the pink tinge on his face deepening as he lets out a nervous cough. Hannibal studies his face with a smile, one that makes a Will utterly  _ melt  _ under his gaze. A hand comes up to cup Will’s flustered cheek, and he can barely register it in his tipsy state. 

In that moment, Will can’t help but nuzzle against Hannibal’s large palm, so warm and soft on his face as he leans in. Hannibal’s nose brushes his and their foreheads bump. Their kiss is nothing short of  _ intoxicating  _ as Will whimpers and moans quietly against his lips, before Hannibal pulls away far too soon for his liking. 

“If you wouldn’t mind… I’d like to take you home. With me.” 

*** 

Will all but pushes Hannibal up against the front door as soon as they get into the house. He’s been thinking about this man  _ all damn day,  _ and finally, he’s here in his arms. It’s impulsive— must be the alcohol. Sober Will would never have this much confidence. Hannibal huffs in surprise against Will’s lips as his hands wrap around his hips, pulling them chest to chest. 

“Will,” pants Hannibal when Will finally lets his lips go, “upstairs…” he taps Will’s ass as Will goes lax against him, panting and sweaty already. Hannibal pulls away just enough to drag Will upstairs and to the master bedroom. 

The aesthetic is dark and sophisticated, the walls a deep, deep cobalt blue. Hannibal pushes Will down to the mattress and his back lands on the silk sheets as the older man hovers over him. He grasps Will’s wrists, holding them above his head as he straddles his hips. 

“Tell me what you want, Will.” Murmurs Hannibal, ducking down to brush his lips against the shell of Will’s ear. Will shudders, a soft noise leaving his lips as he cranes his neck. He parts his lip, licking them as he swallows. 

“You…” he sighs, head a little bit cloudy as the flush on his cheeks deepens. Hannibal smiles, satisfied with the answer. He releases Will’s hands and sits up. Deft hands work at Will’s pants, undoing the button and fly and tugging them swiftly down his legs. Will undoes his shirt and tosses it aside, leaving himself almost naked on Hannibal’s bed. 

“You  _ are  _ fascinating, Will.” Hannibal reiterates as he splays out a hand on the softness of Will’s belly, thumb rubbing the space just above his navel. Will lets out a shaky breath, thighs spreading in invitation. Who is Hannibal to refuse? 

Hannibal’s hands slide into his boxer briefs and pull them down and they join his trousers, neatly folded, on the trunk at the foot of the bed. His eyes scan Will’s lithe body up and down, admiring every crease and crevice. His cock is pink and flustered, just as red as his face, and already twitching with need. 

Will can’t help but feel a bit subconscious as he lies there naked, gazing up at Hannibal’s broad form, still dressed in that utterly stunning grey and red suit. Hannibal leans down, pressing his lips to Will’s jaw and neck. He can feel the younger man shake beneath him, struggling to relax, much like he was earlier that morning. 

“Relax for me, Will.” Hannibal murmurs into his skin as he presses kisses down Will’s chest and stomach. 

“Oh, god…” Will whispers as Hannibal reaches for the bedside table, pulling open a drawer to retrieve some lube. It looks like a fairly new tube— Will supposed Hannibal doesn’t have a lot of time for self gratification. 

Hannibal squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and rubs the pad of his finger against Will’s pink rim, a little bit puffy from earlier that day. Will lets out a loud, unabashed moan because  _ fuck,  _ Hannibal’s fingers feel so good without the latex barrier. 

“Aghhh—!” Will mewls as Hannibal slides a finger through the ring of muscle. 

“If I remember correctly…” Hannibal begins, dragging his finger out, “you very much enjoyed this this morning.” His tone is teasing, much to Will’s chagrin, but Will doesn’t get a chance to complain about it as Hannibal slides another finger in. Will yelps as Hannibal drags his fingers over his sweet spot. 

“Ahh— Hannibal! Fuck! Oh, god… there…!” Will pants, digging his hands into the silk sheets as his hips buck and his ass tightens around Hannibal’s digits. 

“There they are,” huffs Hannibal, “the noises you were struggling to hold back earlier have come out.” He smiles proudly, much to Will’s embarrassment, as Will bites his lip in an attempt to hold back more noises. “Let me hear you, Will.” Hannibal is determined to coax more of those sweet moans from Will’s pretty lips. 

Will’s eyes roll to the back of his head as Hannibal caresses his sweet spot again for the second time that day, only this time, with the goal of making him come. Though, Will can’t say for certain that wasn’t Hannibal’s goal earlier too— because it sure felt like it was. 

The alcohol has him much less reluctant to moan as he parts his pink lips, a slurry of groans tumbling from his lips with each pet to his sweet spot. Each mewl encourages Hannibal more as his fingers circle Will’s prostate, brushing the nub with alternating pressure as Will’s back arches into the sheets. 

Precome pools at the slit of Will’s dick, beading at the head and Hannibal is so tempted to run his finger across the red tip to collect the droplets. But he wants Will to come from his fingers to his sweet spot alone. “H-Hannibal… oh, god, Hannibal…” Will’s chest heaves as his hips roll back against Hannibal’s fingers, shivering when he feels a third finger slide in easily. “Mmh…!” His stomach muscles clench as Hannibal’s fingertips bully his sweet spot, every touch setting off fireworks under his already hot and flustered skin. It feels like a spark of bliss coursing through his body, cock twitching as come dribbles in a steady stream. 

_ Fuck,  _ Will thinks as his eyes squeeze shut,  _ this man is going to make me come twice today and I barely know him.  _

“H-Hannibal… oh god… ‘m gonna come… oh, fuck…” Will is almost sobbing with pleasure as Hannibal presses his thumb against his perineum. His hips jerk and his toes curl as a strained sob rips from his throat. Tears of pleasure streak his cheeks, his breaths shallow and laboured as Hannibal teases his prostate. His cock aches as it pulses. He reaches one hand down to wrap around his cock, but before he can even touch, Hannibal swats his hand away. 

“Will…” Hannibal warms sternly, and  _ oh,  _ his tone, so low and lascivious, almost makes him come on the spot. “You will come from my fingers alone.”  _ God,  _ that demand just sounds so lascivious coming from Hannibal, his voice dropping an octave with an almost scolding tone as his sharp eyes send shivers through Will’s limbs. 

His legs feel like jelly at this point, so weak yet heavier than lead as Hannibal massages his prostate in slow, harsh circles, hooking his fingers into that sensitive bundle of nerves. His cock leaks profusely, semen pooling just in the dip of his stomach. “A-ahh… ah, oh, H-Hannibal… m-mhh… more… please… so close…” Will babbles as his feet dig into the bed and his hips rut back against Hannibal’s digits. “Oh god, oh god, oh god,  _ oh--God!”  _

Will’s orgasm takes him by surprise as Hannibal gives a particularly harsh rub to his prostate, coupled by an equally forceful rub of his perineum. His cock convulses as he comes, spurting up his body, almost hitting his chin. “Ahh! H-Hannibal--!” Hannibal continues to finger him, making sure to milk every drop from the younger man as his fingers prod and twist and scissor in all the right ways. 

Hannibal forces out every drop of come from Will, who trembles, overstimulated and boneless against the bed. Hannibal doesn’t relent-- his fingers continue to tease, and he can feel Will tighten around his fingers with every knock to his sweet spot. 

“A-ahh.. H-Hannibal… too much… oh god… Hannibal…” Will tries to pull away from the overwhelming sensation, but Hannibal’s hand on his thigh keeps him in place. 

“One more for me, Will.” Hannibal coos. “I know you can do it.” Will’s cock pulses weakly, hardening again so soon after his first orgasm and Will knows he can do nothing but give in. He groans, riding back against Hannibal’s hand as Hannibal caresses the inside of his thigh. He’ll be sure to mark there one day, but today is not that day. Will is already so tired, worked thoroughly to the bone, but he can't stop the moans that tumble from his lips as a mixture of alcohol and post-orgasmic haze has him much more loquacious than he’d prefer to be. 

Then he feels it. The fierceful tremor that wracks through his body as he comes again-- dry, this time, a sign that Hannibal has truly wrung every drop from him. He almost sobs with the blissful euphoria that washes over him, clouded pleasure humming under his skin and reverberating through his bones. He pants harshly, fighting for air as he falls lax against the mattress, Hanniba’s fingers withdrawing. 

Hannibal smiles at the mess of a man he’s made Will. Come stains his stomach and chest, his cock is red and raw, and his rim is puffy and pink and swollen. His thumb pets over Will’s sensitive hole, causing him to preen weakly under his touch. Immediately, Hannibal moves to clean him up, heading to the master bathroom to wet a muslin cloth and wipe him down. He’s still in his suit, only now, perspiration lines his hairline. His cock is painfully hard, but he’s ran Will so dry that that in itself is enough to satisfy him.

“You haven’t come…” murmurs Will tiredly as Hannibal leans over him to kiss his plush lips. 

“You can make it up to me another time.” 

———————————————————————

As well as being rich, smart, handsome,  _ and  _ great in bed, Will discovers the next morning that Hannibal is the most talented chef. 

_ “Mmh…”  _ he all but moans, rather erotically, as he savours each bite of breakfast. “Oh god, I could marry you…” Will whispers to himself as he eats, but Hannibal just happens to overhear, which was very much not Will’s intention. Hannibal smiles, amused as he stares in awe at the most delightful smile on Will’s face.

“I do prefer to be a bit more traditional when it comes to relationships, if you don’t mind,” Hannibal comments, catching the very moment Will realises he said what he did out loud. “Marriage normally comes later down the line, but I cannot say I am entirely opposed to the idea.” Will almost chokes on his breakfast, a blush rising from his chest and spreading across his face. And then, “I’d like to see you again, Will.” 

How can Will’s answer be anything but  _ yes?  _

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I post teasers and announcements! Butttttt I mostly just shit post


End file.
